1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jamb installation and for clip systems for installing such jambs.
2. Description of Related Art
Door assemblies are often packaged as a pre-hung door hinged to a prefabricated jamb, and sold as a single unit. The door is usually temporarily secured in position so it does not swing during shipment. The door jamb is ultimately installed in a rough opening that is framed with studs edged by liners. The traditional installation involves placing the door jamb in the rough opening and plumbing it. This step requires great skill since the jamb needs to be adjusted over many degrees of freedom. Also complicating matters, the door is usually left free to swing so that the installer can reach the other side in order to make adjustments or insert wedge-shaped shims.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,609 a flange-like nailing fin is shown secured to the perimeter of a window frame, and described as being useful for door assemblies as well. This nailing fin can be folded from a stored position in front, to a working position along the side. The fin runs the full length and width of the window frame. To achieve adequate attachment strength the fin could be made relatively thick and therefore relatively heavy. The alternative, apparently chosen in this reference, is to make the fin thinner and provide many nail holes. Either approach however is disadvantageous.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,002 an F-shaped clip has one arm embedded in the edge of a door jamb, and another arm acting as a backer for the jamb. The leg of the clip is screwed into the edge of the jamb and into a steel support stud. By screwing into the edge of the jamb and by embedding an arm into that edge, one produces an obstruction that hampers attaching trim around the door jamb. The reference deals with this problem by providing specialized tongue flanges designed to fit into customized bores in the wood trim. Therefore, one cannot use standard door trim.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,137 a J-shaped clip is pressed into an extruded door frame before being nailed to a support wall. This clip has an arm that extends away from the wall and therefore would interfere with standard door trim. This clip is only appropriate with the nonstandard support wall and extruded door frame disclosed in this reference.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,044; 5,692,350; and 5,771,644.